Understanding Way Of Life
by charmedrocks33
Summary: The Girls Learn To Understand New Things That Come Into Their Lives-(I have writers block on this story, so its on Hold for the time being. I might just add one more chapter to close it.)
1. Why It Rain?

Understanding Way of Life  
  
Characters: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Grams, Patty, Leo, Cole, and Andy. (Don't Own Any of Them.)  
  
Remember Things: The Girls Have Their Powers, Leo is a Whitelighter, Cole is a Demon, and Andy is Human But Knows the Halliwell Secret. Also, Leo and Cole Wont Really Be Used Till End, Andy Will Be Used From The Beginning. Also, Some Chapters Might Be Short And Others Long, Depends How Much I Feel To Write In A Chapter.  
  
Chapter 1- Why It Rain?  
  
The time was 8 p.m. The rain had gotten worse within the hour. Some cars sat parked on the sides of the street. Lighting flashed across the sky to show the empty street. The sight of raindrops hitting roofs of cars could be seen, and the rains tap on windows and the ground could be heard. All, but one house was dark on this stormy night. A manor so big stood with lights on, for the bottom floor and some for the next level up. Inside the television is on and two kids are sitting on the couch watching the news. "The storm will last through out the night and through out the morning to the late afternoon." The newscaster said through the television set. "Oh great! Now we can't go to the park tomorrow." One of the children stated as she turned off the television set. There were two girls sitting on the couch. One of the girls was 6 years old, had brown hair and brown eyes. The other little girl was 3 years old, and also had brown hair and brown eyes. "How come it rain Piper?" Little Phoebe asked her older sister as she looked out the window. "I donno, but mommy said that, when it rains, it means the heaven is sad." She said to phoebe, looking over at her. "Why is it sad?" she asked as she got up, and running best she could over to the window, and pressing her forehead up against the cold glass to look outside better. "I donno, lets go ask Prue, she knows everything." Piper said standing up and waited for Phoebe to come over. "Carry?" she asked Piper with the cute, but sad puppy face. "Of course I will." Piper said with a smile and picked up Phoebe. She headed upstairs, when she got up there she went to Prue's room and knocked on the door. Prue heard someone knock on her door. "Come in Piper." She said to her sister at the door. "How did you know it was me Prue?" she asked as she walked in and shut the door behide her. "Yeah! How you know it was Pippy?" Phoebe asked. "Cause I know her knocks." She said with a smile. "So, what brings you two here?" The black hair, blue eyes, 9 year old asked her little sisters. "Wanna know why it rain." Phoebe said to Prue, nodding her head. "Why it rains?" Prue asked confused. "Yeah, mommy says because the heavens are sad, is that true?" Piper asked as she sat down next to Prue on the bed, with Phoebe sitting on her lap. Prue smiled at Piper. "Yeah sweetie, that's why it rains." She said as she hugged her sisters and smiled as she looked out her window, watching the rain come down from the dark sky.  
  
That Is Chapter 1, Hope You Liked It. Please R/R, And Tell Me Your Thoughts. Thanks. 


	2. What's A Rainbow?

Understanding Way of Life  
  
Characters: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Grams, Patty, Leo, Cole, and Andy. (Don't Own Any of Them.)  
  
Remember Things: The Girls Have Their Powers, Leo is a Whitelighter, Cole is a Demon, and Andy is Human But Knows the Halliwell Secret. Also, Leo and Cole Wont Really Be Used Till End, Andy Will Be Used From The Beginning. Also, Some Chapters Might Be Short And Others Long, Depends How Much I Feel To Write In A Chapter.  
  
Chapter 2- What's A Rainbow?  
  
The night had passed, with the rain still pouring. Grams woke up to the gloomy day. A smile not present on her face, from the morning outcome. She made her way out of her room, going to the eldest's room first. Opening the door she noticed that the middle and youngest granddaughter's also in the bed. One on either side of Prue, who had an arm around both sisters. It looked as if she was protecting the younger ones from the dangers that the storm could bring to scare them. Grams went closer to the bed, wondering how to get Prue awake first. She leaned over Phoebe and gentle stroked Prue's head. "Prue, darling time to wake up." She said in a whisper not to wake Piper or Phoebe. Prue stirred and yawned as her eyes opened to show tired blue ones. "Grams? What time is it?" she asked as she looked at her grandmother. "Its 10:30 in the morning Prue, time to get up. Don't wake your sisters." Grams said as she walked out of the room. Prue looked down at her sisters, she smiled and carefully lifted her sisters with her powers, since they were laying on top of her. After she got off the bed, she used her powers and laid them back down. After making sure they were still sleeping, she left her room going to the kitchen. "Grams, how come it's still raining?" Prue asked as she sat down at the table, looking out the window with a frown. " I donno sweetie, it's just the way it is." Grams said as she got breakfast ready for the girls. A minute later running could be heard from the hall upstairs, meaning that Piper and Phoebe were up. The girls ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Grammy!" Pheebs said smiling. "Good morning my darling." She said to her. "Hey grams. Can we go play in the rain? Please?" Piper asked her making one of those faces that she couldn't say no to. Grams looked outside, it wasn't pouring a lot anymore, but only light rain. She figured it would be all right for the girls and looked back at Piper. "All right, you girls can go outside, but if you get sick it's your own fault. Expect for Phoebe, since she doesn't know any better." Grams said to the girls. "Alright Grams, come on Pheebs. I'll hold you when we are outside." Prue said picking her up and headed to the door. Piper got up also and followed, they walked outside and started spinning around in the rain with smiles on their faces. Grams watched them from the door wit a smile on her face also, happy her granddaughters were having a good time. The rain started to slow more. The dark clouds started to disappear. The sun coming out and shining on the 3 dancing girls. "Look Prue!" Phoebe said pointing up at the sky. "What's that?" she asked Prue also. "That, as mommy would say is the time when the sad heaven and the happy sun join together to make a pretty rainbow in the sky." Prue said smiling as she looked up at the sky. "It is pretty Prue. It's got a lot of colors in it." Piper said looking at it also, with a smile across her face. As the girls looked at the rainbow that was created on a gloomy morning. The leaves let the raindrops fall to the lower leaf and on to the ground. The garden flowers had turned to beautiful flowers that only looked so great after a rainstorm. The day was turning out to be one in a million for the Charmed girls.  
  
That was Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Please R/R. I enjoy hearing thoughts on my writing. Thanks. 


	3. Where Is The Special Tree?

Understanding Way of Life  
  
Characters: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige (Sorry Forgot to Add Her In Before), Grams, Patty, Leo, Cole, and Andy. (Don't Own Any of Them.)  
  
Remember Things: The Girls Have Their Powers, Leo is a Whitelighter, Cole is a Demon, and Andy is Human But Knows the Halliwell Secret. Also, Leo and Cole and Paige Wont Really Be Used Till End, Andy Will Be Used From The Beginning. Also, Some Chapters Might Be Short And Others Long, Depends How Much I Feel To Write In A Chapter.  
  
Chapter 3- Where Is The Special Tree?  
  
By mid-day, the sun had really begun to shine. The once wet ground and trees were now dry. Birds flew from branch to branch singing their songs. Grams had taking the girls to the park later in the day. She had felt that it was a better idea to get out of the house. The playground had some children playing there. Phoebe ran over wit Prue and Piper following close behide. Grams took a seat on a bench to walk them play. The sound of laughing kids and the sound of parents being called over by them could be heard. Smiles on the children's faces could be seen. The park was always a good place to relax and enjoy life. "Prue, will you push me on the swings?" Phoebe asked as she tugged on her sister's hand. "Yeah, lets go. Piper are you going to come?" Prue asked looking at her. "Yes, I'll come." Piper replied to her. She followed her sisters to the swings and stood next to Prue behide it. Phoebe stood in front of the swing she wanted to be in, than Prue lifted her up placing her in the child swing and started pushing. "Can I go higher Prue?" Phoebe asked as she looked at the ground. "Alright, but only a little bit higher." Prue said pushing a bit more. After a few minutes of silence, Piper spoke up. "Prue, where is the special tree?" she asked looking at her older sister. "The special tree? It's a little bit down after you cross the bridge. You should know that Piper." Prue informed her. "I forgot. Can we go there? Please?" She asked making one of those sad faces. "Alright, stop with that face and we will go." Prue said as she stopped the swing, and took Phoebe out holding her. "Where are we going?" Phoebe asked as she put her arms around Prue. "To the special tree. It's very pretty there." Prue told her. They walked across the bridge and a little ways down. They came to a stop at a beautiful spot with flowers and birds. The tree was still standing there looking big as always. "Why are we going here?" Phoebe asked not understanding. "Mommy said this was the tree that she came to each time she was pregnant with each one of us. So it's a very important place." Prue told her. "Mommy also said, when something bad happens, we should come here and than everything should be fine." Piper added after Prue had sat Phoebe down. "Can we stay here a little while? I like it here." Pheebs said looking around. "Yeah, we can stay as long as you want." Prue said with a smile as she also looked around. She was happy her and her sister's could spend some time there before they had to go home. A bird flew onto a branch above the girls, and chirped, than flew away. Leaving them to look around at the place they liked. The girls took in the surrounding that would always make them feel loved and safe whenever they took a step into the special's tree grounds.  
  
That is Chapter 3. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please R/R, I Would Like To Read Your Thoughts On This Story So Far. Thanks. 


	4. How Do I Wish On A Shooting Star?

Understanding Way of Life  
  
Characters: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige (Sorry Forgot to Add Her In Before), Grams, Patty, Leo, Cole, and Andy. (Don't Own Any of Them.)  
  
Remember Things: The Girls Have Their Powers, Leo is a Whitelighter, Cole is a Demon, and Andy is Human But Knows the Halliwell Secret. Also, Leo and Cole and Paige Wont Really Be Used Till End, Andy Will Be Used From The Beginning. Also, Some Chapters Might Be Short And Others Long, Depends How Much I Feel To Write In A Chapter.  
  
Chapter 4- How Do I Wish On A Shooting Star?  
  
It was near nightfall, the girls had been home for awhile. All three sitting on the couch watching cartoons. "I like these cartoons." Phoebe said with a smile as she looked at the t.v. "You like all cartoons Pheebs." Piper said to her. "No I don't! I only like a lot." She said defending herself. Grams came in a few minutes later. "Ok girls, guess what time it is?" She asked. "Um, finish watching t.v. time?" Phoebe tried. "No, you know its bed time." Grams said with a smile. Grams picked her up and started up the stairs. Prue turned the t.v. off and got up. Piper followed her up the stairs. Piper went into her's and phoebe's room as Prue went to her room. As the hours passed, the moon outside came out from behide the clouds, shining its white-light down on the city. Piper couldn't sleep, she got up from her bed and made her way out of her room. She walked downstairs and into the dark kitchen. She opened the backdoor, and stood outside, looking up at the moon. Prue had heard her sister's door open, and she got out of bed and walked out of her room. Going to her sisters and looked in the dark room, seeing Piper not there, she had an idea of where she was. Prue made her way downstairs and walked through the kitchen and to the door. "Piper, what are you doing out here?" Prue asked making her way over to her little sister. "I'm looking at the moon and the stars Prue." Piper told her. "Did you see a shooting star yet?" She asked looking up. "A shooting star?" She asked finally looking at her older sister. "Yeah, it's a star that goes really quick, and you can make a wish on it." Prue said looking back at her. "How do I make a wish?" Piper asked wanting to know. "You close your eyes, and think about something you really want to happen. Than if it worked, your wish will come true." Prue told her. Piper looked back up at the sky for a shooting star. The sky was so dark, that the white stars shined so bright. The moon made the surroundings around them glow, so it looked as if there was light that was able to make their shadows be seen. "I can't see any shooting stars Prue." Piper said as she looked up. "You have to wait, there might not be any tonight." Prue informed her. "But, I have a good wish to make Prue, it's really good." Piper said really wanting her wish to work. Prue looked up at the sky and a couple of minutes later saw a shooting star for her little sister. "Piper! Look up quick!" Prue said pointing to a spot in the sky. Piper quickly looked where her older sister was pointing, than closed her eyes, making her wish. After she finished she opened her eyes and smiled at Prue. "I made my wish, I hope it works, it was a really good one." Piper said to Prue. "It will, mom always said, if you wish really hard about something, than it should come true." Prue said as she looked down at Piper. They both looked back up at the beautiful night sky, looking at the stairs and moon above them. This was one of the best nights the girls had in a long time.  
  
This is Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please R/R, I would like to hear your thoughts on the story so far, or what you think might happen, or what the story is about. Thanks. 


End file.
